gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jack Redsilver
Welcome to my Wiki! Hey guys, Jack here, and Welcome to my wiki. Feel free to edit and leave suggestions. I love to hear what you have to say. If you make a new page and need help editing it, help me. If you have any questions about me or want to meet up on POTCO, feel free to leave a message. *''Please no rude or mean words on this page!'' *''Respect everyone, and treat people fairly.'' *''Have fun using my page and finding out cool things about me and my guild, The Paradox .'' *''Make sure to leave your signature after you leave a message so I know who you are!'' Thanks, and have lots of fun on my Wiki page, Jack Redsilver! Listen up. I've seen some of your contributions, and they seem to constantly praise Leon and Carlos, and making people like Davy Badbones feel bad. Don't you think he's stressed out enough as it is? I am ashamed of you.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) i work wit carlos + leon an im just telling wat happened Yes, I am allowed to delete your pages. You were making Davy look like a villain, using false information to glorify Leon, and putting more stress on him.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) that info is true No, it wasn't Davy left the guild to escape roleplay, and you decided to humiliate him, making him appear as a villain, and glorify Leon's actions.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) he left the guild bc nobody likes it he just dont wnna look bad, those wer actual events dude, but k I know what happened. You're just trying to glorify Leon AND the stuff you're putting? You're just saying it because you were told it. Believing whatever your buddies tell you. Just like Hippie.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) shade its a page that pertains to real events dud, can i plz keep it?? No.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) pic on ur userpage Um, that scurvy picture on your userpage is for a guild page called The Scurvy and u must have permission before using otehr people's pictures, jsut thought id let you know Signed Jack Pistol of The Orderof Nautillus Sorry, I thought I was allowed to use it, I guess I will pick another. Not to be rude, Shade, but he just said that. And that's why I removed it.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well hello there Jack, don't tell me that you've forgotten your wife now. haha. I miss you a lot dear. this is my new wikia page now just to let you know. ^^ I love you, nyaa!! =3 Jade Stormfury (talk) 19:34, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Jade Stormfury ~Jack? its me, Jade Stromfury. someone hacked my old account and im trying to get it back. please contact me as soon as you can.Jade Rosa Stormfury (talk) 01:22, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Jade Stormfury, your wife,